


Dead Weight

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Dead Weight... the words stung when they came out of Ziva's mouth. Risking his life to prove himself anything but... Tony is injured but instead of staying behind to be a burden he goes to the one person that he knows cares





	1. Chapter 1

Tony had started shivering almost violently on the plane ride back from Colombia; his body was feeling the injury that he had let go unknown. Ziva's views of his abilities were made perfectly clear in her protests to his going. Dead weight? Dead weight doesn't do a rescue mission without appropriate backup. Dead weight wouldn't have served as Senior Field Agent for the past 11 years under Gibbs.

Dead weight.... Those words burned him deeper than they should have but if he was being honest with himself, he was becoming very sick and tired of the insults, comments, and unfair judging of him by his teammates. When he joked, they became annoyed; when he was serious they used it as a means by which to needle at him. If he ignored them, they pushed harder. If he snapped at them, they worked harder knowing they were succeeding at what they started. If he joined in; they kept going longer and harder leaving him feeling almost naked at the day's end.

As the plane came to a stop; Tony took a deep breath and steeled himself to move. The pain was going to be hard to hide, but who was he kidding; he had been hiding pain his whole life.

The ride back to the Navy Yard was quiet, Tony tries to figure out exactly where his place was on the team. Gibbs had defied all of Ziva's bitching and sent him to Colombia anyway; Tony knew that Gibbs trusted him and counted on him. His heart ached as he thought about the dynamics of the team; despite Gibbs' support there was no place for him.

Tony walked into the bullpen, quietly typed up his report. Printing off his copy, he read over it and signed it. Grabbing his gear, he stood up and walked the report over to Gibbs. Taking a moment to look his boss in the eye, Tony conveyed eleven years of emotion in a single moment. With tear filled eyes that burned from betrayal and hurt, Tony nodded to Gibbs before walking to the elevator and leaving the NCIS building.

As soon as the elevator dinged, Gibbs stood and watched as Tony left; his gut churning. Walking to the window, Gibbs watched as Tony got in his car. He didn't miss the way Tony's body flinched as he opened the car door or when he sat down in the car.

Turning to his team, Gibbs gave a low growl. "I want your reports on my desk, NOW."

McGee's report was complete; he had just been waiting for Ziva. With Ziva's done, Gibbs excused his team and headed down to Abby's lab.

"Abby," Gibbs called anxiously.

"Gibbs!" Abby hugged him tight. "What can I do for you my prince?"

"Track DiNozzo's cell phone," Gibbs pointed to the big screen.

"Tony," Abby clicked on some keys. "Tony isn't making any sense; he's driving."

"He's driving to Stillwater," Gibbs kissed Abby and ran out of the lab calling his father as he did.

"Dad," Gibbs yelled into the phone. "Listen, I believe that DiNozzo's on his way to see you. He just came off an intense case, but there are some issues with the team."

"What did Ziva do now?" Jackson sighed. "Really Leroy, she needs to lay off the boy; he's a good kid."

"I know dad," Gibbs agreed. "I think he's hurt. I don't know how bad so I have Abby tracking him while he's in route. I'm on my way; I'll be there soon."

"Be careful, Leroy." Jackson said softly. "Your boy needs you."

Tony stopped twice during the 4 � hour drive to rest; he was exhausted and hurting. By the time he arrived in Stillwater, he was feeling every one of his years old and all the hurt inflicted upon him in his life had come flooding back.

Parking in front of the store, Tony rested his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes. He was bone numbing tired, he was trying to figure out where he was going to get the energy to even make it into the store let alone up the stairs to Jackson's guest room.

"Tony," Gibbs' voice pulled the younger man from his rest. "Let me help you inside."

"Boss?" Tony blinked up confused. "Thought I was in Stillwater."

"You are," Gibbs reassured as he eased Tony from the car. "How bad are you hurt?"

"Deep cut in my side, lots of bruises and that's about it." Tony muttered softly.

"That's too much," Gibbs replied as they started walking towards the store's front.

"Right through to the living room," Jackson instructed. "Bed is turned down."

"Bed?" Tony looked confused.

"Don't worry about it right now," Gibbs replied as he helped Tony through the store and into the house. Easing him down on the bed, Gibbs pulled off Tony's shoes and helped him strip down to his boxers. "Damn it, DiNozzo. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't want to be dead weight, Boss." Tony sunk into the pillow and fell asleep.

"What's he talking about, Leroy?" Jackson questioned from the doorway.

"Ziva was referring to him as dead weight right before this last mission," Gibbs explained. "Can we get some medical supplies? I'll reimburse you for anything we use."

"Nonsense," Jackson handed a first aid kit to his son. "Doc will be here in about twenty minutes; you use whatever you need from the store for that boy."

"Thanks," Gibbs said softly as he changed the bandages on Tony's side. "He's a good agent, dad."

"I know that, son." Jack defended. "Wouldn't be working on your team if he wasn't."

"He's not had the best life," Gibbs sighed. "Seems like someone is always trying to hurt him; he doesn't deserve that."

"Let's get him back on his feet," Jackson said softly. "We'll worry about the rest after he's well. Sometimes all a man needs is some TLC to regain his strength; he's here now and we'll give him what he needs."

Nodding, Gibbs kept at his task of cleaning Tony's wounds. He couldn't say another word at the moment; all he could do was think about everything he knew Tony had been through since joining NCIS and the things he'd learned about the boy. He would move heaven and earth to protect his boy; he believed that strongly in him.

"I'll get some linens to make up the couch and recliner," Jack moved towards the linen closet at the back of the house. "He's ours to care for and we're going to do the best damn job we know how; nothing will hurt him while he is here."

"Thanks Dad," Gibbs whispered. "Going to be chasing off some nightmares I have a feeling."

"Then we'll do it together; we're family; all three of us." Jack moved nodded as he left to do what needed done.

"We are family," Gibbs whispered. "You fight this, Tony. I'm not going to lose you in any sense because of something I should have put a stop to."


	2. Chapter 2

"Leroy," Jackson handed his son a cup of coffee. "How's he doing?"

 

"He's running a fever," Gibbs sighed. "Pretty restless too."

 

"Doc called to say he got detained will be here in five minutes," Jackson started for the front door to let the physician in.

 

"Jethro," Dr. Morris greeted. "It's been a long time; how are you dear boy."

 

"It sure has, Doc. I'm doing okay; thank you for coming." Gibbs pointed to Tony. "Wound in his side appears to be from a knife. He's running a fever; pretty restless too."

 

"Let's take a look," Dr. Morris was very gentle in his examination leaving Gibbs a little more at ease as he watched. "I'll give him a tetanus shot, a shot of antibiotics and something for the fever. I'm going to clean this wound and dress his side. You'll have to help hold him down while I dress the wound."

 

"I'll help too," Jackson moved closer to the bed. "Leroy, you stay where he can see you."

 

"Dad," Jethro shook his head. "I'll take his legs; you could get hurt."

 

"He won't hurt me, Leroy." Jackson stood at the foot of the bed with a gentle hand resting on Tony's ankle. "Tony, we're going to get that side taken care of. You're safe, son."

 

Gibbs stood at the head of the bed and ran a calming hand over the top of Tony's head. The doctor was amazed at the effect the presence of these two men were having on his patient. Tony flinched and moaned a little when the doctor injected the medication into his thigh.

 

"Owwwww," Tony moaned.

 

"Shhhh..." Jackson gently started rubbing Tony's leg as his son bent over and started whispering something in his ear.

 

"Easy Tony," Jethro whispered. "Dad and I are right here; just take it easy. You know I don't talk much; in fact, this is probably the most I've said at one time in years. You just keep relaxing and let the doc fix that side."

 

To his credit, Dr. Morris was quick but very thorough when it came to the wound. He had it cleaned, stitched and dressed with minimal pain to his patient. "Keep an eye on that area; I'll be coming by every day to check on my patient, but I want you to call me if anything happens between my visits."

 

"Thank you, Doc." Gibbs shook his hand.

 

"You just love that boy," Dr. Morris smiled. "It will surprise you how many hurts some love and care can heal." Turning to Jack, Dr. Morris smiled at his old friend. "You really should just turn this living room into a mini hospital ward; I've treated a fair share of your friends on that bed."

 

"Only did what was right," Jackson smiled. "Can't make a sick person climb those stairs."

 

"You shouldn't be climbing those stairs either," Doc pointed out.

 

"We'll get him a bedroom set up down here before we leave," Gibbs promised with amusement at how is father went mute on the doc.

 

"I'll be back in the morning," Dr. Morris paused at the door. "I'll bring his medications with me; Tylenol for the fever starting 4 hours from now and every 4 hours after that. Get fluids into him and I would like him to eat. If he has any issues with nausea, I am leaving suppositories with instructions for that."

 

"Thanks," Gibbs nodded.

 

"He needs rest," Doc cautioned.

 

"Boss," Tony called out for Gibbs. "Thirsty."

 

"I've got some water right here," Jethro helped Tony sit up a bit to drink. "Slow, that's good work."

 

"Where am I?" Tony questioned as he looked around.

 

"My dad's house in Stillwater," Gibbs replied, watching as the information began to sink in a bit.

 

"I have to go to Colombia," Tony moved to get up.

 

"You already went," Gibbs reminded him.

 

"Chaplain is okay?" Tony tried to remember.

 

"You saved her," Gibbs reassured. "Proud of you."

"Dead weight," Tony sighed. "I wasn't dead weight; I wasn't."

 

"You've never been dead weight," Gibbs whispered as he wiped Tony's face, neck and chest down with a cool cloth. "Rest."

 

Tony was able to sleep three more hours before the next incident. "Boss?" Tony called out. "Can you hear me?"

 

"Right here," Gibbs was at Tony's side in an instant. "I'm right here."

 

Tony's face showed distress, he was seeing something that was only visible to his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Gibbs. I'm so sorry."

 

"Tony," Jackson moved to the boy's side. "What's wrong?"

 

"He's gone, Jack." Tony allowed himself to cry. "He got killed because of me."

 

Jethro moved to try to wake Tony from the dream-like state he was stuck in due to his fever only to be stopped by his father. "Go lay down on the couch, Leroy. Trust me on this one."

 

"I'm sorry, Jack." Tony whimpered. "He was like a father to me."

 

"I know," Jackson sat on the side of the bed and gently rocked Tony. "Can you tell me how he died?"

 

"They turned off the radio," Tony explained. "Got tired of listening to me; we had no back up."

 

Jackson knew that story; Tony had called him as soon as his voice had come back to talk out the incident. He had wanted to leave NCIS at that point; he didn't feel as if he could trust Ziva or Tim. Jackson had talked him into staying reminding him that he worked for Gibbs.

 

"Tony," Jackson placed a cold compress on his head. "Can you look at me?"

 

Tony blinked heavily and looked up at Jackson. "Yes."

 

"Okay," Jack smiled as he took the rag and wiped Tony's fever heated body down. "Look over there at the couch."

 

Tony looked at the couch and his heart jumped in his chest. "Boss?"

 

"Yeah," Jackson reassured. "Leroy is just fine. Aren't you, son?"

 

"I am," Gibbs reassured as he got up and walked over to Tony. "You're all messed up from the fever."

 

"You really okay?" Tony questioned as he pushed Gibbs shirt up with a trembling hand.

 

"I'm just fine," Gibbs took Tony's hand in his own. "I've got your six; just rest."

 

Tony closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him once again; his grip on Gibbs' hand remained strong. Settling in next to his agent, Gibbs would be the lifeline that Tony needed without a second thought.

 

"Son," Jackson wiped a hand over his weary face. "You really need to do something about that team of yours. This can't happen again; not because of them or you."

 

"I know," Gibbs agreed.

 

"Do you?" Jack was pissed. "Do you Leroy? This isn't one of your Marines that you are toughening up. They were people; he is a person. I dare say, he's a person you care deeply for and you are allowing people in your command to walk all over him and hurt him."

 

"I get it," Jethro sighed.

 

"I don't think you do," Jack moved to the chair and took a seat. "His father may not have physically abused the boy, but he did a great deal of emotional damage over the years. You were the man he looked up to as a parental figure; someone that he wanted to mold himself after. Don't be the second father in his life to screw him over and hurt him on purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't do this to me, boss. Don't make me kiss you, Boss!" Tony yelled out into the darkness of the room startling everyone.

 

"Leroy? What the hell is that about?" Jackson was confused and rather mortified.

 

"Come on, Boss." Tony's body jerked in the coolness of the room.

 

"Tony," Gibbs called out as he moved back to the man's side. "I'm right here."

 

"Oh Boss, come on." Tony's voice was hoarse from yelling out all his night terrors.

 

"DiNozzo," Gibbs yelled jerking the man awake. "Hey, it's okay."

 

"I did my best to save you and Maddie," Tony mumbled in the dark as if he was speaking to the ghost of his boss. "I let you down; so sorry."

 

"I'm not dead, Tony. You did save me; you saved my life." Gibbs tried to reassure his sick friend. Tony closed his eyes, allowing tears to spill.

 

"Leroy?" Jackson moved closer, trying to figure out to help.

 

"Few years ago," Gibbs watched Tony close while he spoke. "I drove a car into the river to avoid getting myself and a friend of Kelly's shot. DiNozzo had to dive in and save us because I was trapped. He took Maddie first thinking I was right behind him but my legs were pinned. Everything went black; next thing I know I am out and Tony's leaning between Maddie and I. His report said he dove back in and got me out; performed CPR on both of us."

 

"Tony," Jackson called softly. "Can you sit up a bit for me?"

 

Jackson traded places with his son. "I want you to take a drink of this juice." Gibbs held Tony up while he obliged Jackson's request. "If Leroy makes you some toast, do you think you could eat it?"

 

"Gibbs?" Tony blinked hard and looked up to find Gibbs was the one holding him up. "Stay here."

 

"I'm right here," Jethro eased in behind Tony and allowed the younger man just feel that he was alive and well. "Let's get some food into you."

 

Jackson hurried off to the kitchen and returned with some yogurt, which they were able to get into Tony with some difficulty. Tony kept falling asleep between bites leaving the men to wake him to make sure he swallowed what was in his mouth and take another bite.

 

"So tired," Tony snuggled into Gibbs' chest falling asleep instantly. When Jethro tried to place him back on the pillows, his agent became restless and anxious. Pulling him back against him, Gibbs soon realized that it was his own heartbeat that was soothing the man.

 

"He knows you're okay that way," Jackson commented. "Leroy, you really have to do something about him."

 

"No," Tony pulled away. "Please don't fire me!"

 

"Hey," Gibbs caught Tony before he could scramble off the bed. "I'm not going to fire you."

 

"Settle down, son.” Jackson said softly. "I only meant that Leroy should do something about how Ziva treats you."

 

"She is still mad," Tony yawned. "Killed her boyfriend."

 

"You were defending yourself," Gibbs reminded him. "You did a good job."

 

"She wanted me dead," Tony shrugged. "Can't say I blame her; wish I had died instead of Rivkin."

 

Before Gibbs could respond, Tony went limp; the exhaustion claiming him. He slept until Dr. Morris arrived with his medications and to check him over.

 

"How was his night?" Dr. Morris questioned as he looked at the two exhausted men.

 

"Restless," Gibbs answered.

 

"The boy was delirious on and off," Jackson explained. "He has some pretty big demons chasing him. This is the most peaceful, he's been since you left last night."

 

Tony continued to sleep while the doctor examined him for the second time. With his bandages changed, Tony was gently roused from his sleep to take his medication and eat before being allowed to sleep again.

 

"Kate!" Tony yelled out in his sleep as the doctor was getting ready to leave. "We have to save her, Boss. Please, let me do CPR; I can save her."

 

Gibbs heart was breaking at the tired, cries that were coming from his agent. "He's never going to get any rest if he keeps dreaming like this."

 

"You need some help," Dr. Morris said softly. "I don't want to sedate him; he'll be trapped in the nightmare and have a hell of a time waking up."

 

"We'll get him through this," Jackson reassured.

 

"Tony," Gibbs called softly to his friend. "Hey, DiNozzo!"

 

"On your six," Tony mumbled as he tried to move to his feet.

 

"You with me?" Gibbs watched as fever glassy eyes blinked up at him.

 

"Yes," Tony nodded.

 

"What's rule number five?" Gibbs pushed a bit.

 

"You don't waste good," Tony recited and then looked at Gibbs, his eyes questioning.

 

"You're good," Gibbs reminded him. "You are the best agent that I have ever worked with."

 

"No," Tony shook his head. "I'm no good."

 

"Have you ever known me to lie?" Gibbs questioned as he wiped the sweat from Tony's face and neck with a cool cloth.

 

"No, sir." Tony looked from Gibbs to Jackson and back. "Why do they hate me so much?"

 

"Don't know," Gibbs shrugged. "We'll find out though."

 

"Rule 40?" Tony questioned.

 

"If that's the case," Gibbs sighed. "It's jealousy and ignorance."

 

"What's rule 40?" Dr. Morris questioned.

 

"If it seems someone is out to get you, they are." Jackson answered.

 

"Wow," Dr. Morris moved back to Tony's side and checked him over a bit. "You seem to be a much loved young man. If I may give you some advice; hold on to what you have that is positive."

 

"He is," Jackson piped up. "Best thing to happen to my son's life in a long time."

 

"My granddaughter had a saying when she was growing up" Dr. Morris sat down beside Tony to get his attention. "She used to say; a friend should multiply the joy, Divide the sorrow, subtract the past, and add tomorrow, Calculate the need deep in your heart, and always be bigger than the sum of all their parts."

 

"Sounds like a pretty smart young woman," Gibbs smiled at the doctor.

 

"She was," Dr. Morris smiled sadly. "She died protecting her best friend two years ago."

 

"What happened?" Tony took Dr. Morris' hand in his own.

 

"They were walking on campus when a drunk driver swerved into their path; my Jennifer pushed her friend out of the way and took the impact. She had massive internal injuries and head trauma; she died in route to the hospital." Dr. Morris took a deep breath. "You let these two take care of you; it will all work out in the end."

 

"Thank you," Tony sank back into the pillows.

 

Dr. Morris left the three men thinking about what he had just said. Tony had closed his eyes and was forcing himself to relax when Jackson spoke up.

 

"Leroy hates when I use a hundred words when only a few will do, but I think that this calls for more than a few words. You keep talking about being dead weight; I know it's because of what Ziva said to you." Jackson sat down where Tony could see him.

 

"Dead weight wouldn't jump into a river not once, but twice," Gibbs interjected.

 

"Dead weight wouldn't have been selected by the Secretary of the Navy for an undercover assignment." Jackson took his turn; he was so proud of Tony.

 

"Or lead the rescue mission to save Ziva." Gibbs whispered. "She should be grateful to you; not spiteful."

 

"Dead weight wouldn't have been given the job of leading the team while my son was still trying to get his head on straight after his accident." Jackson looked at Tony's surprised face.

 

"Dead weight doesn't run into a burning building and save a child with no regard for his life or safety. Dead weight isn't on my team; you're not dead weight." Gibbs turned Tony's face to look at him. "I chose you; don't you forget that."


	4. Chapter 4

"Abby," Ziva called as she entered Abby's lab. "Have you seen Tony or Gibbs?

 

"They are not coming in today," Abby turned to work on the computer; she wasn't willing to provide Ziva with more information than necessary.

 

"Where are they?" McGee questioned as he walked into the middle of the conversation.

 

"Stillwater," Abby kept the answers short and to the point.

 

"Is something wrong with Gibbs' father?" Ziva became concerned.

 

"No, it's Tony." Abby gave Ziva a hard look. "I cannot and will not say any more. If you have questions, you'll need to call Gibbs."

 

Without thinking twice, Ziva pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial for Gibbs. Much to her surprise, she was sent straight to voicemail. Tim pulled his cell phone out and tried with the same result.

 

Worried, Abby pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Gibbs. "Gibbs," Abby said softly. "How's Tony?"

 

"He's finally getting some good sleep," Gibbs replied. "Fever is coming down; the meds are working."

 

"Can I come see him?" Abby questioned with her back turned to Ziva and Tim.

 

"Sure," Gibbs replied. "Could you stop by both our places and bring some clothes; I didn't go pack anything and neither did Tony. My dad got us some stuff, but."

 

"But you would like your own clothes," Abby giggled. "I will do that. Do you want or need anything in particular?"

 

"Bring me one of the medals from the lock box in Tony's desk," Gibbs smiled. "I think it's about time to put one of them to good use."

 

"Sure thing," Abby smiled; she loved Gibbs idea. "I'm going to go talk to the director then I'll be on my way."

 

"Abby," Gibbs cautioned. "Just you; he's not ready to see anyone else."

 

"I promise," Abby turned and looked at Tim and Ziva. "I'm the only one coming; I know he's not up to dealing with Ziva or Tim."

 

Abby soon found herself on her way with the Director's blessing. As she was getting on the elevator to leave, she was stopped by Ziva and McGee.

 

"What did we do to Tony that he does not want to see us?" Ziva questioned

 

"Would you like the list alphabetical or chronological?" Abby snapped before turning her back on the two agents. Getting on the elevator, Abby turned and held the doors open to stare down the two confused agents in front of her. "Gibbs picked Tony," Abby spat. "You were dumped on him Ziva; he had no choice. Tim, you really turned into a disappointment."

 

"Abby," Tim growled. "That's not fair."

 

"No Tim," Abby shook her head as she pulled the medal, Gibbs had asked her to get, close to her heart. "What's not fair is the way you treat Tony. How many times has he covered for you; made you look good; stood up for you?"

 

"Lots," Tim whispered.

 

"Yeah," Abby nodded as she released the doors. "Be a leader instead of a follower, McGee. You'll be surprised at what happens."

 

The elevator door closed, leaving Ziva confused and McGee feeling more than a little ashamed of himself. "I still do not understand why he's so mad at us?" Ziva questioned.

 

"You called him dead weight the other day," Tim glared at her. "Tony's anything but dead weight; he's a damn good agent."

 

"He's childish," Ziva spat. "Never takes anything seriously."

 

"Never takes anything seriously?" Palmer walked up on the conversation and was instantly angry.

 

"No, he does not." Ziva shook her head.

 

"For your information, Ziva... Tony carries around enough guilt for ten men. He even feels guilty that he's alive and Michael Rivkin is dead." Palmer growled. "You weren't paying much attention if you do not realize that he carries guilt over Paula Cassidy's death and Agent Todd's death."

 

"During his bout with the pneumonic plague, Anthony would call out the name Amber, fighting to get out of bed to get her to safety; reliving the events in his fever induced nightmares." Ducky continued where Palmer left off, he had been listening to their conversation.

 

"Amber?" Ziva questioned.

 

"Jason's sister," McGee answered. "The four-year-old little girl that burned in that fire because Tony couldn't get to her."

 

"He's haunted by his decisions?" Ziva looked stunned.

 

"He carries around a tremendous amount of guilt," Palmer said softly. "You treat him like dog crap on the bottom of your shoe; you really can't expect him to confide in you."

 

"I didn't think," Ziva took a deep breath.

 

"That's obvious," Palmer cut her off. "You never think, you just shoot off your mouth; deliver your insults."

 

"I was going to say," Ziva was angry. "I was going to say that I didn't see Tony as the type of person that let things bother like that."

 

"No," Tim shook his head. "That's you; you're the emotionless Mossad."

 

"Former Mossad," Ziva corrected.

 

"Once Mossad, always Mossad," Tim bit back. "We've all grown since we have joined Gibbs team except you. You've not used anything we've been through to become a better person. You're a more bitter person; I don't know why I didn't see it before now."

 

"You were too busy playing follow the leader," Ducky snipped. "You really do need to learn to be your own person Timothy. You hide behind your pseudonym and have all this power but when it comes time for the real Timothy McGee to stand on his own two feet and take the lead; you simply cannot do it."

 

"Agents David and McGee," Vance called down the hallway. "My office, now!"

 

Vance was sitting behind his desk with a file in front of him when the two agents walked in and took a seat.

 

"I have a transfer request in front of me," Vance opened the folder. "Is there anything that the two of you have to say while I contemplate what to do about this?"

 

"I do not wish to be removed from Gibbs' team," Ziva said softly.

 

"Neither do I," McGee gulped. "I'll do whatever is necessary to stay."

 

"Really?" Vance smirked. "Why do you think this is a request to transfer the two of you?"

 

"It isn't?" Ziva questioned with confusion.

 

"No," Vance shook his head. "It is from Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo; he wishes to be transferred to another team, preferably in another field office."

 

"Tony?" McGee was stunned. "He's been on Gibbs team for eleven years."

 

"Which is why I am very confused by this request," Vance sighed and picked up the report. "I wish to be reassigned to another team, preferably in another field office. I feel that I am not longer an asset to the team of Special Agent Gibbs. It has been a great honor to sever under him; I will take with me everything he has taught me and use it to my fullest capabilities."

 

"Tony will be missed," Ziva hung her head.

 

"That's all you have to say?" Vance looked at the former Mossad. "When you thought it was you on the chopping block; you were a little more vocal."

 

"There is nothing I can say," Ziva shrugged. "Tony wants to be transferred; perhaps that is what is best."

 

"Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo are taking some time off," Vance shook his head. "While they are gone, I am reassigning you both. McGee, you will return to the cyber division. David, I am putting you across the street in archives. I will be monitoring your performance during your reassignment. I will make a decision on Agent DiNozzo's request after I have had a chance to speak with him. You are both dismissed."

 

"Thank you," McGee said softly as he stood on wobbly legs and made his way to the door.

 

Making his way down to autopsy, Tim waited for a moment before he entered. "Ducky," Tim called out.

 

"Timothy," Ducky greeted. "What is it?"

 

"Could you call and check on Tony, please?" Tim was worried. "He put in a transfer request, Abby said he's sick, Vance says he's taking time off with Gibbs."

 

"Jethro is with Anthony in Stillwater," Ducky explained. "Anthony was injured during the rescue mission in Colombia; I am afraid that his injury became infected and he is requiring some rest and medical care."

 

"Will he be okay?" Tim was worried.

 

"He will recover from his injuries," Ducky sighed. "However, I am not sure if he will fully recover from the hurt that was inflicted upon him."

 

"I need to talk to him," Tim whispered.

 

"Leave him be for now," Ducky advised. "Let him get stronger; don't push him."


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs paced the floor in the living room anxiously waiting for Abby. Tony had been sleeping a little more soundly but he knew that Abby would make a huge difference with her presence.

 

"Boss," Tony called out to Gibbs. "Going to wear a hole in the floor."

 

"Yeah," Gibbs chuckled. "Guess I am. Are you hungry?"

 

"Yes," Tony nodded. "Why are you pacing?"

 

"Abby is coming," Gibbs smiled when he saw Tony's face break into a huge grin.

 

"I will feel better when she's here." Gibbs continued. "Don't like knowing you guys are on the road alone."

 

"Here's some soup," Jackson announced as he walked in with a tray in hand. "Eat up!"

 

Tony was able to eat most of his soup before he became too tired to continue. "Boss," Tony was trying very hard not to drop the bowl. "Can you take this?"

 

"Yeah," Gibbs grabbed the bowl and set it on the table. Taking a minute, he tucked Tony in and gently ran his hand through his hair until he was lulled to sleep. "That's a really good job."

 

Abby had stopped at the grocery store on her way to Jackson's house. She had enough food to make sure that the men were well fed during her stay.

 

Texting Gibbs as she got behind the wheel, Abby set off for the short drive to the home of Jackson Gibbs. By the time she arrived, Jackson and Gibbs were waiting outside for her to help her carry in the groceries and overnight bags.

 

With the groceries put away and the overnight bags unpacked, Abby went to the living room to check on Tony. Placing a gentle hand on his forehead, she pulled back quickly.

 

"You're really hot," Abby said softly.

 

"Thought you'd never notice," Tony teased as he looked up into the worried eyes of his best friend. "I'm just due for my meds; I'm fine."

 

"He's right," Gibbs confirmed as he handed Abby the meds and helped Tony sit up.

 

"After we get these into him, I want you to take a nap." Abby smiled sweetly at Gibbs. "I'm going to snuggle up with Tony; I won't miss even a hiccup."

 

Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek before crawling on the couch and allowing sleep to claim him. With Gibbs asleep, Abby cuddled up next to Tony's uninjured side. "I'm glad you are here."

 

"Me too," Abby sighed. "Ziva's always rude to you; what was different about this time."

 

"The jabs have been getting worse," Tony sighed. "Usually, they have an undertone of a joke to them. Those still hurt, but I can work my way past it; this time wasn't a joke."

 

"She really believed you were going to be dead weight?" Abby was stunned. "How could she?"

 

"Because she's Ziva," Tony yawned. "I don't think she ever learned how to be a team player and she's still pissed about Rivkin."

 

"But McGee," Abby sat up to look at Tony. "Tim goes along with it."

 

"He's a follower," Tony shrugged. "He always will be a follower."

 

"What happened now?" Abby questioned softly.

 

"Now, I transfer to another team." Tony's eyes stung with tears. "If she feels that way about me; I don't belong there."

 

"Why is it you that don't belong?" Abby asked as tears fell. "Why can't it be that she doesn't belong?"

 

"I don't want to cause hard feelings," Tony sighed. "To have her reassigned would be a strain on the team; I don't want that on me."

 

"You carry enough guilt," Abby reached over and wiped the tear that was running down the side of Tony's face. "Way too much guilt."

 

"None of it is unwarranted," Tony argued.

 

"All of it is unwarranted," Abby said softly. "You don't need to shoulder so much pain."

 

"It's my pain," Tony yawned again.

 

"Sleep," Abby snuggled back at his side. "We have time to talk things out."

 

Tony managed to sleep until dinner was ready. Abby had wiggled off the bed in time to start some dinner for the men. Walking into the living room, Abby couldn't hide her giggle when she heard Tony's stomach growl.

 

"Let's get you propped up," Abby smiled. "You are in for a treat."

 

Gibbs came from around the corner with a tray for their patient. "You eat this and keep it down; I'll help you get a shower and shave."

 

"Thanks, Boss." Tony inhaled deeply allowing the smell of Abby's chicken and dumplings to reach him. "That smells great, Abbs."

 

Tony ate everything on his plate and with Gibbs help managed to get a shower and shave. As he was coming back down the stairs with Gibbs, they were met by a light knock at the door.

 

"Timothy," Jackson was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I needed to see Tony," McGee responded.

 

"He's not up to seeing anyone," Jack retorted; feeling the need to protect his surrogate grandson.

 

"Easy Tony," Gibbs cautioned as Tony teetered on the stairs.

 

Seeing his friend was about to fall, McGee pushed his way past Jackson and rushed to Tony's side. "I've got you," Tim reassured. "Lean on me, Tony. You're not going to fall."

 

"We're going to living room," Gibbs directed. "Bed is set up in there."

 

Just as they reached the bottom, Tony's legs gave out as the exhaustion set in. "McGee, you take his legs; I'll get his upper body. Go slow; he's got a side full of stitches."

 

Tony was practically unconscious by the time they got him in bed. Tim gently covered him and repositioned him so that he was comfortable. Picking up the glass from the table, he helped Tony get a drink before he fell asleep.

 

"If you treated him like that more," Abby glared. "We wouldn't be in the situation we are in."

 

"I know," Tim nodded.

 

"How did you get time off to be here?" Gibbs questioned.

 

"Vance reassigned me to the cyber unit but they aren't ready for me until Monday so I was thinking and couldn't get Tony off my mind. I found myself driving to Stillwater; I didn't even give it a second thought. I just had to do it." Tim looked around the room, his eyes finally settling on a sleeping Tony.

 

"You screw the pooch on this one," Gibbs growled. "You won't like the consequences."

 

Nodding, Tim moved to stand from his position at Tony's side only to find Tony looking up at him as he did. "You were a leader."

 

"What?" Tim looked at Tony with great confusion.

 

"You're a follower," Abby explained. "When it came to helping Tony just now; you took the lead."

 

"Get some rest," Tim said softly and he placed a gentle hand over Tony's eyes to close them. "We'll work on it after you've had some rest."

 

As nightfall came, Tony's fever began to climb again. Gibbs and Abby were taking turns sponging him down trying to get the fever down.

 

"Boss!" Tony yelled out. "We have to hurry."

 

"Why?" Gibbs questioned knowing Tony was dreaming but he had hoped to pull him from it by responding.

 

"Saleem," Tony pointed at something only seen to his eyes. "He has Probie. Oh God, he shot him." Tony curled in a ball unable to deal with the fever induced grief. "Oh Probie."

 

"Tony," McGee came close so Tony could see him. "I'm right here; Saleem didn't get me. You saved me from Saleem hurting me."

 

"You're okay?" Tony questioned.

 

"I'm okay," Tim reassured. "Sleep; you need to sleep."

 

As the night wore on, Tim collapsed in the recliner and closed his eyes; the emotional exhaustion of the day taking its toll. It wasn't long before he, himself, started dreaming.

 

Following the voices, Tim found himself standing in the middle of a cemetery. Standing on one side of the casket was Gibbs and on the other side stood Tony's father.

 

Today we are here to lie to rest, Anthony DiNozzo Jr....

 

Waking from his dream, Tim looked around the room before settling his eyes on Tony. Moving to sit at the edge of the bed, McGee took the cloth and dipped it into cool water. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you over the years." Tim said softly. "Kate explained to me one time why you tease the way you do. You do it so I don't become jaded by the job. Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

As the night wore on, Tim collapsed in the recliner and closed his eyes; the emotional exhaustion of the day taking its toll. It wasn't long before he, himself, started dreaming. Following the voices, Tim found himself standing in the middle of a cemetery. Standing on one side of the casket was Gibbs and on the other side stood Tony's father. Today we are here to lie to rest, Anthony DiNozzo Jr....

 

Waking from his dream, Tim looked around the room before settling his eyes on Tony. Moving to sit at the edge of the bed, McGee took the cloth and dipped it into cold water. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you over the years." Tim said softly. "Kate explained to me one time, why you tease the way you do. You do it so I don't become jaded by the job. Thank you."

 

"I don't want you to carry the guilt I carry," Tony whispered. "Never want that for you."

 

"Tony," McGee gave his partner a long look. "I didn't realize until now that you were holding so much guilt. You do your job and you're good at it; there is no reason to feel guilty."

 

"Really?" Tony sounded a bit bitter. "Kate's dead, Tim. Why didn't Ari shoot me instead? Why?"

 

"I don't know," Tim shook his head. "He could have shot any of the three of us, but it was HIS choice to shoot Kate. You weren't alone on that rooftop, Tony. Gibbs was right there with you; I was on the ground. None of us knew it was coming; we had no way of knowing."

 

Tony turned his head and closed his eyes; he knew Tim was right, but he was still consumed by guilt.

 

"Damn it, Tony!" McGee gently turned Tony head towards him; shocked to find tear filled eyes looking at him. "Grieve for her and let her go; Kate wouldn't want this for you."

 

"If I do then she's gone," Tony shook his head. "I can't."

 

Gibbs started to move from his place on the couch only to be stopped by Jackson.

 

"Letting the guilt eat you up isn't going to bring her back," Tim said softly. "You didn't allow me to be consumed by her death. Damn it, Tony, you even hugged me while I cried. Why can't you let me do that for you?"

 

"DiNozzo's don't cry," Tony whispered. "That's a bunch of shit that your father drilled into your head as a child to shut you up," Tim snapped. "My father did the same thing. I didn't learn anything about being a man until I came to NCIS."

 

"Ever see Gibbs cry?" Tony whispered.

 

"I've seen Gibbs get emotional," Tim replied. "But have you ever seen him cry?" Tony moved to sit up a bit.

 

"I have," Abby said softly as she crawled on the bed with Tony. "He cried at Kate's funeral and over Mike Franks." Abby scooted over so that Tony could move over too.

 

Tony fell asleep with Abby curled at his uninjured side and Tim sitting with a supportive hand on his arm; the ache in his heart was still present but it was a little less painful than it had been.

 

Gibbs waited until Tony was sound asleep before moving. "Tim," Gibbs nodded towards the door. Quietly, the two men slipped out into the backyard to have a talk.

 

"Boss," McGee sighed. "I know that you don't like it when people say their sorry, but I really am sorry. I don't know why I've been so rude to Tony."

 

"Teasing is one thing," Gibbs remarked. "Disrespect is another. You said Tony put in for a transfer?"

 

"Vance has it on his desk," Tim answered. "I don't want him to leave the team; I can't imagine our team without him."

 

"Actions speak louder than words," Gibbs said into the night. "It's time that you learned that lesson."

 

"I have," Tim sighed. "Are you going to throw me off the team?"

 

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "Tony sees something in you; he's the one that wanted you and you don't go anywhere until he says so."

 

"What if he leaves?" Tim questioned.

 

"He won't," Gibbs shook his head. "I should have put a stop to this when we came back from South America. I thought the teasing would help Ziva through things."

 

"Don't think that's how she's built, Boss. I don't mean any disrespect, but I really do not think she feels like we do." Tim took a deep breath. "It's almost like she's programmed."

 

"Do you think you can make the necessary changes to remain on my team?" Gibbs posed the question.

 

"I've already started," Tim nodded.

 

"Good," Gibbs sighed. "Let's go get some sleep; it's been a long night. I'm going to talk to the doctor tomorrow about putting DiNozzo in the hospital; give him some stronger meds."

 

"He's going to hate that," Tim frowned. "Tony really hates the hospital."

 

"If he's not better by morning," Gibbs looked at McGee. "I'm going to have no choice."

 

Walking back inside, Tim took a long look at Tony. The bandage on Tony's side became of particular interest to McGee. "Boss, do we have supplies to change this dressing?"

 

"We do," Gibbs nodded. "Covered it to keep it dry in the shower, it was changed earlier."

 

"Let's do it again," McGee moved to Tony's side. Pulling a pair of gloves from the box near the bed, McGee peeled the old bandage off and took a look. "What did the doctor leave you for supplies?" Gibbs gathered up what they needed and together they worked at cleaning Tony's side and putting on new bandages. A quick call to Ducky and they were medicating their patient appropriately. Thanks to some specific details from both men as well as pictures, Ducky were able to assess the situation.

 

"You make a good leader," Abby said softly. "I am proud of you Timmy."

"Thanks," Tim nodded as he helped set Tony up for him to take some medicine.

 

"Open up," Gibbs urged. "Ducky changed your medicine a bit, DiNozzo."

 

"Doc Morris is going to be upset that he screwed this up," Jackson sighed. "He's been talking about retiring; guess it's time."

 

"Ducky knows Tony better," Gibbs explained. "I should have had the two of them talk."

 

Pulling the blanket from the bed, Tim covered Tony with the sheet before folding the blanket and heading for the chest freezer, he saw in the laundry room.

 

"What are you doing?" Jack questioned. "Making a cooling blanket," Tim smiled. "Boy scouts come in handy sometimes."

 

"Do you think Ziva will change to give Tony a break?" Jack was worried.

 

"I don't know," Tim shrugged. "Ziva pretty much does what Ziva wants. The only thing that she couldn't control was when Gibbs left her in Israel with her father."

 

"Why'd Leroy do that?" Jackson questioned with great curiosity. "She had told him that she couldn't work with Tony and asked that one of them be transferred." Tim sighed. "Gibbs got on the plane and left Ziva behind. Which left Tony feeling guilty and that's why he takes so much of her crap. He'd rather transfer off Gibbs team than have to put her in place."

 

"Sounds like you worked out a piece of the puzzle, son." Jackson's eye twinkled; he had known about the incident in Israel.

 

"Yeah," Tim shook his head. "I never realized how much guilt Tony carries. That's not something he should feel guilty about."

 

"No," Jackson agreed. "However, he did almost get himself killed rescuing her to try to make up for it."

 

"We thought she was dead," McGee sighed. "He led that mission to avenge her death and get justice."

 

"Let me ask you this," Jackson posed a question to Tim. "When it was just you working with Tony and Leroy; did the team function?"

 

"We did," Tim nodded. "Something else for you to think about," Jackson smiled. "I think your blanket is cold enough to serve your purpose now."

 

Tim pulled the blanket from the freezer and made his way back to Tony. Placing the cool blanket over his friend, he watched carefully as Tony started to become less restless and finally fell into a deep, healing sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony slept for twenty-four hours only waking when someone wanted him to drink, eat or take medication. When his eyes finally opened, he was met by four very concerned faces.

 

"Hi guys," Tony suddenly felt shy.

 

"How are you feeling, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned as he helped Tony sit up and swing his feet over the side of the bed.

 

"Much better," Tony smiled. "Really need to hit the head."

 

"You slept for almost twenty-four hours," Jackson commented. "It's no wonder."

 

"I'll help you, guys." McGee stepped up to Tony's side and along with Gibbs they managed to walk him to the bathroom without incident.

 

"I'll go start some lunch," Abby giggled and made her way to the kitchen. Tony was going to be okay physically and now the real work would begin on his healing. They had talked while Tony slept and made a list of all the things that they felt Tony could be feeling guilty over. They decided that together, they would tackle things one by one until they felt that Tony was starting to heal.

 

By dinnertime, Tony was feeling better. They had talked about a great many things everything from the death of Paula Cassidy to the death of Jenny Shepherd and everything in between. The discussion went on at dinner time to include Ziva and Gibbs leaving her behind in Israel.

 

"That was my choice," Gibbs reassured Tony. "It wasn't based on your actions, but on hers."

 

"If I hadn't killed Rivkin," Tony sighed.

 

"If Ziva would have been honest about Rivkin, your life may have never been in danger." Gibbs snapped. "Don't shoulder the blame for this; let go of that guilt. You are not responsible for the decisions of others."

 

"You can't control what others do," Jackson said softly. "Don't let their decisions weigh you down, son."

 

"I'll try," Tony nodded as he pushed his food around his plate.

 

"If you don't eat that," Abby whispered in his ear. "You do not get any of my death by chocolate cake."

 

Smiling brightly, Tony tucked into his meal and cleared his plate in a matter of minutes. The cake was like heaven on a fork for Tony, he ate with a content smile on his face. The weight upon his shoulders seemed lighter and for the first time in a long time he felt more settled.

 

"Can we watch a movie?" Tony looked at the group.

 

"Sure can," Jack smiled. "I even got a few of those Bond films you like the other day; the way you were talking about the one when you called a couple weeks ago made me want to see it.

 

With the movie over, everyone stood and stretched. "Abby, you can take the bedroom upstairs. Timothy, you can bunk with me. Leroy, you double up with the kid and I'm going upstairs to bed. We're just upstairs if you need us."

 

Abby and Tim both opened their mouths to protest, but were shut down by a quick look from Gibbs. "Good night," Abby kissed Tony then Gibbs on the cheek. "I'll sneak down and check on you later."

 

Finally, alone, Jethro moved to sit at the side of the bed after helping Tony get settled. "Do you still want to transfer?"

 

"You know about that?" Tony was stunned. "You're Gibbs; of course you do. No, I want to stay."

 

"Things cannot continue the way they are," Gibbs said softly.

 

"I know," Tony nodded. "We need to figure out what to do."

 

"I have a suggestion," Tim came from around the corner. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to intrude, but I wanted to talk to both of you about this too."

 

"What is your suggestion?" Gibbs and Tony asked in unison.

 

"We worked well together the summer she was in Somalia." Tim approached gently. "Could we leave her in the archives for a while; see if maybe she figures out how to have a change of heart?"

 

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "I think that is a good idea. When we go back; I'll talk with her."

 

"You want to get it out of the way now?" Tim questioned softly. "That way you can get some rest?"

 

Tony couldn't help but smile; McGee learned a lot over the last couple days. "It can wait until morning; we'll call Vance in the morning, then video conference with her."

 

"I'll have it all set up and ready to go," McGee smiled. "Get some rest; it's going to work out okay."

 

Tony slept soundly with Gibbs nearby. By morning, he was feeling almost one hundred percent and was ready to take on the task of dealing with Ziva. After a lengthy phone call with Vance, Tony was ready to deal with Ziva.

 

McGee was working on setting up the computer when there was a light knock on the door. Jethro opened the door to find Palmer on the other side.

 

"Agent Gibbs," Jimmy greeted. "I wanted to come lend my support."

 

"You drove four hours to support me?" Tony was amazed.

 

"You're one of my best friends," Palmer said softly. "It's what friends do."

 

With the laptop set up at the kitchen table, McGee zoomed the camera so that it settled on Tony's face and cut out the objects around him.

 

Taking a seat at the table, Tony smiled when McGee, Jackson and Gibbs sat directly across from him so they could provide visual support. Abby sat at Tony's left side, her hand gently resting in his; Palmer was to his right, a supportive hand on his lower back reassuring him that he was not alone.

 

"Good Morning, Agent DiNozzo." Vance's voice filled the kitchen.

 

"Good Morning, Director." Tony greeted. "Dr. Mallard, Agent David."

 

"Good Morning, Anthony," Ducky greeted while Ziva remained quiet.

 

"Well, I guess we should go ahead and get down to business." Tony responded with a clear, articulate tone. "I am withdrawing my transfer request, effective immediately."

 

"Understood,” Vance responded as he pulled the request from the file and stamped a cancel on it.

 

"I will be off work a couple more days," Tony looked up to make sure Gibbs was still there. "I am recovering from an injury that I sustained in Colombia. Upon my return, I will be returning to my place as Senior Field Agent for Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs' team. I will be joined by Special Agent Timothy McGee."

 

Ziva gave Tony a confused look. Seeing the look, Abby gave Tony's hand a gentle squeeze while Jimmy took to doing a calming, gentle rub to his back.

 

"Special Agent David," Tony took a deep breath. "You are to remain assigned to the archives. After some careful deliberation, we have come to this decision based on the fact that you have failed to become a team player. It is not within you to put the needs of your team above your own. Until such time that you are willing to function in the capacity that is required to be on a Major Case Response Team."

 

"I wish to speak to Gibbs about this," Ziva's tone was low and menacing.

 

Abby moved and allowed Gibbs to take her place at Tony's side. Turning the computer so that his face as on the screen, Gibbs gave Ziva a glare; "What can I do for you Agent David?"

 

"I wish to appeal this decision and be placed back in my original assignment." Ziva argued.

 

"You were originally assigned to my team by former Director Shepherd," Gibbs reminded her. "I did not pick you; hell, I tried to get rid of you then. I should have gone with my gut and realized this wasn't going to work. Our decision stands; when you are ready to participate and function as part of our team; we will revisit the subject."

 

"Agent McGee," Vance spoke into the camera as a way to let Ziva know she was not going to get Tim on her side.

 

"Yes, sir," Tim moved around so he could face Vance on the camera.

 

"You can return to your team when they are fit for duty," Vance smirked as Ziva's irritation. "Until then, gentlemen, enjoy your time off; you've earned it."

 

With the conference over, Tony took a deep breath. "What do you say we get out of here for a while? I hear there is a great fishing spot not far from here."

 

"Sounds perfect," Jackson smiled. "You boys get the fishing gear ready; Abby and I will put together a picnic lunch."

 

"You did good work," Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear as they were walking to the garage.

 

"Thanks," Tony beamed. "We are a good team; all of us."

 

"Yes, we are." Gibbs smiled as he patted Tim on the back. "Let's go fishing!"


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs watched Tony carefully; he knew that even though the young man felt better, he still had some healing to do. The only thing that he noticed was there was lightness to the young man. Tony did not appear to be weighed down as much.

 

"You doing okay?" Gibbs questioned as he scooted closer to his Senior Agent.

 

"I'm better," Tony nodded as he took a look around at his family and friends. Palmer, Abby and McGee had all three made the long drive to be by his side; that spoke volumes for their friendship. "Thank you, Boss. You are more than just my employer; you're my friend. You're a good friend at that."

 

"It's a two-way street, DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled. "Nobody I want on my six personally or professionally more than you."

 

"I miss Kate," Tony gave a sad smile. "I think I will always miss her, but Tim is right."

 

"Yeah?" Gibbs questioned.

 

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "Kate would be the first one to tell me to get rid of the guilt; she died doing her job. She was a good agent; a good friend."

 

"Like a sister?" Gibbs ventured.

 

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "Like a sister."

 

"What about Paula?" Gibbs pushed.

"Not like a sister," Tony laughed. "Paula sacrificed herself to get justice for her team. I would have done the same thing; I know I would."

 

"You're right," Gibbs nodded. "You were willing to risk it all for Ziva."

 

"Ironic, isn't it?" Tony sighed. "Willing to give my life for someone that holds mine of so little value."

 

"Tony," Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Different culture; different belief."

 

"Different set of values," Tony added.

 

"Different set of values," Gibbs agreed. "Do you want to go back now?"

 

"No," Tony shook his head. "I'm fine here; for now. Let's stay a while longer."

 

Gibbs gave Tony a genuine smile that conveyed so many things to the younger man. Gibbs was proud of him; he cared what happened to him. Tony took a few moments to think over the day in the bullpen when all it took was a look between the two men to lead them to this day.

 

"You okay?" Palmer questioned as he moved to sit down by his friend.

 

"Yeah," Tony smiled only for it to turn into a laugh when Palmer took a moment to measure his pulse and feel for fever. "Feel better now, doc?"

 

"I will when we get you back to Jackson's house and I can take a look at your side and change the bandages," Palmer poked back. "You are one of my best friends; I just want to make sure you are okay."

 

"Thanks," Tony nodded. "You have definitely changed how I think about things; I'm grateful to you, Jimmy."

 

"For?" Palmer questioned with great confusion.

 

"When Gibbs went to Mexico," Tony sighed. "You stood by my side; you were a good friend. Still are; I probably would have left when he came back if it hadn't been for you."

 

"I'm glad you stayed," Palmer smiled. "I can't imagine NCIS without Tony DiNozzo."

 

"Neither can I," McGee said softly as he moved to sit with Tony and Palmer. "I'm sorry for my part in everything. I will try harder to be your friend and your partner."

 

"Try harder to be the agent that I trained you to be," Tony advised gently. "The rest will fall into place. It doesn't have to be strained between us, Tim. I just want to know that you have my back; that I can rely on you in the field. I never want to have to deal with the realization ever again that you left me without backup. Treat me the same way that I treat you."

 

"I can do that," McGee smiled. "You're looking tired and like you're hurting. Let's get you back so you can take your medicine and rest some more."

 

"Thanks," Tony's heart swelled at the care and concern McGee was showing. "You're a good agent, Timothy McGee. Don't ever let anyone sway you to be different."

 

"Thanks, Tony." McGee whispered around the lump in his throat as he helped Tony get to his feet without injuring his side.

 

By the time they returned to Jackson's house, Tony was feeling fatigued. Settling him in on the bed in the living room, Palmer gently changed the dressing on his side while Gibbs got his medicine ready. Tim and Abby made lunch while Jackson supervised the flurry of activity in his home.

 

With lunch out of the way, the team settled in with Jackson to watch a movie. Before Jackson could fire up the DVD player, he was stopped.

 

"Jackson," Tim said softly. "Could you wait a minute?"

 

"Sure son," Jack agreed. "Something on your mind?"

"Yes," Tim nodded as he moved to whisper in Abby's ear. Nodding, Abby disappeared only to return two minutes later with a box in her hand which she handed to Gibbs.

 

Opening the box, Gibbs took a deep breath as he straightened out the medal in the box. Standing, he walked over to where Tony was tucked in watching him closely. Very gently, Gibbs placed the medal in Tony's hand.

 

"You are one of the best young agents that I have ever worked with," Gibbs said gently. "Thank you for always having our six."

 

Tony looked from the medal in his hand to Gibbs' face. The emotions played across his face like a dramatic scene in one of his favorite movies.

 

"Boss?" Tony's voice cracked with emotion. "This is yours."

 

"It's yours now," Gibbs whispered loudly. "Keep it."

 

"I don't understand," Tony looked around at the members of his team that were standing beside Gibbs.

 

"Think of it as a reminder," Tim blinked to keep the tears forming from blurring his vision.

 

"A reminder that you, Anthony DiNozzo, are anything but dead weight," Abby smiled before leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

 

"A reminder that we," Palmer nodded his head in the direction of Abby, Gibbs and McGee. "That we are proud to call you not only our co-worker, but also our friend."

 

Nodding at his friends; his family, Tony closed the box and hugged it tight to his chest. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax as the voices of the others filled the air. For the first time in a long time, Tony was feeling at peace with himself and his team. The dead weight that had crippled them was not an issue any longer; united they stood once again.


End file.
